


The Phoenix Rising

by Red_Demon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Adorable original male character, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass-Kicking, Child Abuse, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter References, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, past Assasssin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Demon/pseuds/Red_Demon
Summary: The pain was always there. It was either Mental, Physical, Emotional. Either way, it was always there. Fire calmed him down. It always did. But the house he was once in was anything but warm.It was Dark. . . . Cold. . . .  . Lifeless.The shadows were around every corner. Nothing but pain awaited at the end of the day. He sat and watched the clock tick, waiting, for the monster that hurt him to come. As time neared he watched the door with battered breath. His eyes were focused on the door knob on the other side of the hall. The pain buzzed in his ear with the whispers."He's done nothing but hurt you," they said."He doesn't love you," They continued"End him," They Finished.Soon the door opened and in came the beast that had hurt him so many times he wouldn't be able to count. It sneered at him."What are you looking at!,"it said.It snarled at him. He watched the beast, his head tilted almost in confusion."You little shit! Who do you think you are!,"It roared, running to him.He sat and looked up at the beast, his arm slowly raised and the whisper purred.One shot, He stopped.Two shots, He fell to his knees.Three shots. And he's dead.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm Finally getting my lazy ass up. I have wanted to do this for a while but I haven't so now I am.  
> I have to tell you guys sometimes I post really slowly so sorry. 
> 
> But now lets Get to the story, and Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark, Cold, and Empty.

And  _ **Action**!_

* * *

Prologue::

The pain was always there. It was either Mental, Physical, Emotional. Either way, it was always there. Fire calmed him down. It always did. But the house he was once in was anything but warm.

It was Dark. . . . Cold. . . . . Lifeless.

The shadows were around every corner. Nothing but pain awaited at the end of the day. He sat and watched the clock tick, waiting, for the monster that hurt him to come.As time neared he watched the door with battered breath. His eyes were focused on the door knob on the other side of the hall. He had to end this. The pain was to much. He did't want it. It buzzed in his ears with the whispers. They whispered but it sounded louder than someone screaming.

'kill him', they said.

'He caused you pain', They continued.

soon the door opened and in came the beast that had hurt him so many times he wouldn't be able to count. It sneered at him.

"what are you looking at!", it said.It snarled at him.He watched the beast his head tilted almost in confusion.

"You little shit! Who do you think you are!"It roared,running to him.

He sat and looked up at the beast,his arm slowly raised and the whisper purred.

One shot, He stopped.

  
Two shots, He fell to his knees.

Three shots. And he's dead.  


The whispers ceased. 

 


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life is just what I need.
> 
> Do you hear my sarcasm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! Sorry for not updating for so long. Really i'm Sorry for taking so long, life sorta bit me in the ass.  
> Ill try to post a longer chapter next time!
> 
> __  
> **And Action!**  
>  ****

**_Fear._ **

**_It's what I've felt my whole life and yet when I try to get away it seems to come up to drag me down, And then suffocate me. I run from it and yet every time it seems to catch me._ **

**_Why? Why me? I've questioned it almost my whole life. I questioned it when my father first brought his hand down on me. I questioned it when he made me sit and watch as he tortured and then killed my mother, And I Definitely questioned it when I pulled the trigger that caused his death. I screamed at the wall as if it would give me answers._ **

**_Though, I never got one. It was always met with silence. Or worse, the whispers that seemed to plague me and make me feel worse then I already did._ **

**_Every time, the silence left. I was left with the numb feeling of emptiness. The feeling that made me look at the wall with a wanting to cry, to scream, to let my emotions out and yet, I couldn't, Because every time something seemed to stop me. Something seemed to drag me into a pit of darkness and hold me down._ **

**_The feeling was worse than the physical pain I always felt. Do you want know why? Because it was Emotional, Mental, Not Physical! Because I knew I could stop it and yet I didn’t! I let eat me up and chew me out._ **

**_While all I could do was sit and watch._ **

**_< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>_ **

**_Chapter 1: New Life_**

**_Story: The Phoenix Rising_ **

**_< ><><><><><><>_ **

His eyes fluttered open. His head felt like it had been split open. He groaned before grabbing the covers and pulling them over himself again. He heard a _tsk_ but he couldn't really process it as sleep clouded his senses.

Suddenly a pillow hit him, Hard. He didn't move though. He heard a groan before suddenly his Mattress was flipped. His body hit the ground with a loud thud.

“I’m up.” he murmured. “Better be. If i come back and you're not up. God help me I will murder you with a knife.” With that light footsteps were heard and a door closed softly.

He didn't believe she wouldn't.

* * *

Adrien looked up as everyone quieted down. The teacher entered the room. He had been having a good day so far. Nothing bad had happened. His curiosity peaked as he realized the teacher wasn't alone.

A male, that looked about their age maybe younger seemed to be walking behind her. The male wore a simple Dark red hoodie, Black skinny jeans, and red shoes. His backpack was a blood Red with what seemed to be purple and orange splashes on it. The simple outfit just seemed to make the males facial features stand out more.

His face was striking.

With the high and defined cheekbones, messy Black hair that seemed to graze just above his eyes, pink lips that were almost red. It seemed to form a Aristocratic picture. His eyes seemed to be something unworldly so. With the Dark purple that seemed to look like a dark night sky and yet Adrien could see the shimmers of a dark red. It almost seemed to be moving.    

Green Eyes locked with multi-colored eyes across the room for a millisecond and Adrien found his breath leaving him. He quickly calmed himself down, not wanting to seem weird. Suddenly the teacher started talking and he almost jumped at the sound of her voice.

“Good Morning everyone! Today we have a transfer student from America. His name is Titus Bayfield and I expect you all to treat him right.” The male's face was calm and collected not showing any emotions. The teacher smiled softly at him as she continued.

“You can take a seat there for today.” She pointed to the empty spot on the bench next to Chloé. Her face twisted into a sneer.

Titus’s face didn't change much, though his eyes narrowed slightly, the change was so tiny it was almost unseen. The teacher didn't seem to realize this as she turned around to Write something on the board.

“Yea, um, I'm not sitting next to her.” The voice was low and had something in it that made everyone's murmuring immediatly stop. Everyone quickly turned to Titus. His voice seemed to have carried around the whole room even though it was just above a whisper.

The teacher, after jumping slightly, turned around and peered at the new student with a questioning look. “And why not?” Her question wasn't harsh but it still had a hidden tone to it.

“Because that Cagna **[1]** Was rude and imposing to me earlier and I feel she needs to learn how to take that stick out of her ass." The reactions were immediate. Kids gasped, laughed or tried to hide smirks as the teacher and Chloé both turned a ugly red.

"I will not have you speak that way in my class! Go to Mrs. Infin, i'm sure you know where her class is. I'm also sure she's going to be very happy to see you." The teacher had a serious look on her face, her lips pursed into tight line. Titus didn't seem bothered by anything she had just said, if anything his face seemed smug. "I'm sure too that she's going to be happy to see me." The teacher fumed silently before turning to her desk, righting something on a paper. "Take this," she said as she roughly shoved the paper into his hands. He nodded, "I will because you asked so nicely." He smirked as she seemed to turn a purple color before turning and walking out the door in very simple and calm manner.

Many people tried to calm their laughs, though they were unsuccessful. The teacher turned to the students. "Would any of you like to join him?" The room turned quiet in seconds.

* * *

 Hanah Infin sat at her desk preparing for her class that would come soon in about less than an hour. She sighed as she forced herself to calm down. She had been in worse situations, how bad could a group of teenagers be? Her shoulders slumped as she realized what she had just asked herself. A groan fell from her lips as she threw her head onto her arms which lay on her desk.

"You sound stressed." 

A louder groan fell from her lips as she realized who had spoken those words.

"Of course. Of course, you get sent out not even 10 minutes into class." The words were said to herself but the teenager still laughed at them. "Yea, yea, i'm not sorry. The room was stuffy and the teacher wanted me to sit next to some bit-", The new teacher cut in before he could continue, "Not here!" He laughed at her exasperated expression before moving to grab a stool and placing it in front of her desk.

"Ugh, I was up all night worrying. I should of gotten coffee instead of juice." She Murmered as she moved to sit straight in her chair to get her hair out of her face.

The boy in front of her just shrugged, not seeming to pay attention to her, instead moving to take out his phone from his pocket.

"Can I go home? I Don't wanna be here." Haha gave a look that obviously said No. He sighed a pout forming on his lips but before he could show her true adorableness she turned away from him and grabbed a paper that lay on her desk.

This time his pout was real. 

* * *

 " _ **Hidden Tears,**_

_**Hold The Loudest Pain."** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Cagna (Italian) ~ Bitch
> 
> Sooooooo, what did you think?! Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> But no flames.
> 
> Bye ~ Red

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?!?!?  
> I don't know what to think, because it's my writing but you tell me.
> 
> I'm scared cause i don't know if it's any good.  
> But for now, all I can do is wait.
> 
> Please comment, Tell me what you think and what I should add but please no flames. I hate it, and if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.
> 
> And i know i technically wrote my summary again but i'm using it as my prologue.


End file.
